


Picture Worthy Snow Day

by WeirdoCynic



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, How Do I Tag, Snow Day, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdoCynic/pseuds/WeirdoCynic
Summary: School's cancelled and the group decided to go to the park for a snowball fight.(It's better than it sounds)[Even if you don't like Ash/Sal give it a chance 🥺]





	Picture Worthy Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at the beginning of last year for my friend and I've been sitting on it ever since 😭  
I think it's actually pretty cute! It's not often I write straight pairings but I love this one 💕

“Ash, can we go now?” Larry grumbled as he shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and kicked up some snow. It was Monday and school was closed because of the snow. Larry called them as soon as he found out school was cancelled for the day, asking how they should spend their well deserved day off.

They all had different ideas, Todd and Sal wanted to spend the day inside but Larry wanted to go out and do something like build a snowman or have a snowball fight. Because she’s his partner in crime, Ash sided with Larry, ready to destroy him in a snowball fight. It took a while to convince the other two, but eventually they agreed.

At first they were just going to go to the treehouse, Ash’s mom dropped her off on her way to work, but Ash suggested the park would be more fun. Sal was the first to agree with Ash, which made Todd raise an eyebrow. “Didn’t you want to stay inside?” the boy with the glasses questioned curiously. He had a knowing look on his face, probably aware of Sal's crush on Ash. Sal just blushed and shrugged, saying the park seemed like a good idea. Besides, it wasn’t too far from Addison Apartments.

Todd, who still wasn’t too fond about walking all the way to the park in the cold just to have a snowball fight, agreed. So the group headed on their way to the park, Larry ended up slipping a few times cursed loudly, making the others laugh. The third time he slipped, he pulled Ash down with him. Sal grabbed Ash’s arm so she wouldn’t fall completely and she thanked him. Her camera was around her neck because she wanted to take some pictures.

Once they reached a part of the sidewalk that was clear from snow, Ash began taking pictures. Larry rolled his eyes, saying she took enough pictures last year but she ignored him. Sal trailed behind them, watching how Ash’s eyes lit up when she looked at something that seemed picture worthy.

He’s had this giant crush on her since the first time he saw her in Todd’s apartment. She had her hair tied up in a bun and she wore two jackets, saying she gets cold easily. She wasn’t wearing any gloves because “it’s easier to use the camera” she would say.

As soon as they reached the park Larry ran ahead of them, trying to find the perfect spot for their snowball fight. Once he picked an area, he bent down and began making snowballs. “Hey Sal! Come on!” Larry called, breaking Sal from his daze as he stared at the girl he liked. Ash finished taking a picture of the tree and looked at Sal. She smiled and told him to go and that she’ll be over there soon.

Sal nodded and walked over to his best friend who was making snowballs while Todd texted Neil. A few minutes passed before Ash walked over to a bench near them and cleared it off with her hand. She shivered as the snow touched her hand, but took off her jacket to reveal her second one underneath, she really did get cold easily. In school she was always complaining how cold she was and shivering. Sometimes she would complain about it so much Larry would go to his locker to get his jacket, throwing it at Ash to use. She placed her jacket on the bench and put her camera and pictures on top of it before turning back to her friends.

“Alright, I’m ready!” she called as she pulled out her gloves from her back pocket and bent down to form a snowball. Before she even stood up completely, Larry launched a snowball at her, hitting her in the face. She blinked in surprise and used her sleeve the wipe her face. Her shocked expression turned into a determined one. “Oh that does it!” she laughed, throwing one back at Larry who jumped out the way. For a minute it was just those two and Sal stood back watching them.

Jealousy began to bubble up inside him and he bit the inside of his cheek. He knew Larry wasn’t into Ash, he’s made it clear on multiple occasions when some kids at school would comment on their close relationship. And Ash made it clear that she definitely would never date Larry, she saw him as another brother. But, that still didn’t stop Sal from feeling jealous that they were so close.

He felt something hit his side and turned to his left to see Todd holding a snowball with an amused expression. “Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to join in?” Sal blinked before he nodded and turned back to see Ash narrowly dodged another one thrown at her. Ash along with Larry were both two of the most competitive people Sal knew. Larry often challenged Ash to stupid little competitions which she would always agree to. Sal looked down at his poorly made snowball before smiling softly to himself.

“You can’t hit me—“ Ash began to say to Larry but was cut off by something cold hitting her right side. She turned her head quickly to see Sally standing there. He gave her a two finger wave before reaching down to quickly make another one.

“Ha! He’s on my side! Us bros stick together!” Larry smiled triumphantly but his smile quickly fell when he got a snowball to the face by his apparent “bro”. Now it was Ash’s turn to grin smugly.

“Now he’s on MY side.” She stuck her tongue out but got hit with two snowballs at once. One from Todd and another from Sal.

“This is a snowball fight. We aren’t friends here.” Todd said jokingly as he turned to Larry. For the next half an hour, the four of them ran around the park, throwing snowballs, hiding behind trees, and Larry even went as far as to actually climb a tree to ambush them from above.

After a while Ash quietly slipped away to go make sure her camera was still there, and it was. She picked up the pictures she took as she listened to the shouts of her friends and laughter. This made her smile before she got an idea. Ash went to find them and found the three of them sending a string of snowballs at each other. Todd didn’t have enough time to make snowballs anymore so at this point he was just throwing snow. This made Ash smile and she raised her camera, taking pictures of her friends. In her opinion, off guard pictures were the best kind. She zoomed in on each one of them, capturing the smiles on their faces. When she got to Sally, however, she lingered on him, just watching him through the viewfinder, not even taking a picture yet.

His hair which was normally pulled up in two ponytails was now down and fell over his shoulders. He had to keep pushing the hair back and he had so much snow in his hair. A smile graced Ash’s lips as she finally took the picture. She wanted to see his face again, but knew he was self-conscious about it. In her opinion, there was nothing wrong with his face and she wish Sal could see that. She wished he didn’t let what Travis say get to him so much.

She didn’t realize how many pictures she’s taken of Sal until she heard Larry asking if she’s done being a creep and taking pictures of them. She just blushed and nodded.

“Can I see?” Sal asked as he walked over to Ash, slightly out of breath. Ash hesitated, she didn’t want him to see just HOW many pictures she’s taken of him. She picked up the ones that fell and handed them to Sal, she kept the extra ones she took of him behind her back, hoping he wouldn’t notice. He did, but he didn’t comment on it, thinking Ash didn’t like the pictures, thinking they weren’t up to her standards, which she does a lot.

Larry and Todd walked up behind them to see the pictures she’s taken and complimented her. She smiled softly, happy her friends like them. Sometimes she’s very self-conscious about her pictures, thinking they’re not that good so she doesn’t let anyone see them. After much convincing, she usually shows them and they always tell her she’s crazy and that her pictures are amazing.

As they looked through the pictures she took, she checked to see how much film she had before walking off for a bit. She spotted the pond that was frozen over and eyes lit up. She excitedly began taking pictures from many different angles. The three of them came to watch, Larry found it amusing how Ash literally laid on her stomach to get one picture, but he didn’t comment on it, knowing how serious she took photography. After a while he started to get bored and hungry. That’s when he announced he was ready to go.

“Ash, can we go now?” Larry grumbled and kicked up the snow. Todd shifted and agreed with Larry that they should be getting back. Sal was silent, on one hand he was tired and ready to go, but on another he enjoyed seeing Ash so into her photography.

“Just give me a minute…” she muttered as she started to walk around to the other side of the pond, deciding to take some pictures from there. Larry groaned loudly and threw his head back. He knew that a minute in Ash time really meant they would probably be there for another half an hour.

“Come on, Ashley. Let’s goooooooo.” He huffed and stomach growled as if on cue. Ash shot him a glare, not liking being called her first name by her friends. She ignored him and raised her camera once more. Sal could see his best friend was ready to head back.

“Why don’t you two go ahead and I’ll stay with Ash?” Sal suggested, he didn’t mind staying with her, even though he was tired himself.

“Thanks Sally Face, you’re the best! We’ll have some hot chocolate ready for you guys. We’ll be in my room.” Larry smiled and started walking backwards. Larry’s nose was beginning to turn pink and so were the tips of his ears. Somehow he forgot to wear a hat, even though Sal reminded him multiple times before they left. Todd asked if he was sure but Sal insisted they should go ahead. Todd bid the two a goodbye but Ash was too busy trying to find the perfect shot to notice.

Sal watched them leave before walking over to where Ash was. He saw her stick her tongue out slightly, something she does when she’s trying to concentrate. He found it to be absolutely adorable. Everything about Ash was. She snapped the picture and looked at it, a smile gracing her lips. She turned to see Sal was staring at her and felt her cheeks heat up but handed him the picture.

“I think this is my best one.” She announced proudly. Sal looked at the picture and nodded. If he was being honest, he couldn’t really tell the difference from this picture and the other ten she took. Well, the sun was reflecting more off the snow in this one, so he assumed that’s why this is her favorite.

“It’s really good,” he handed it back to her and smiled “just like all your pictures.” Ash smiled at the compliment and thanked him. “What are you going to take a picture of now?” Sal questioned and moved a piece of hair behind his ear before pulling his beanie down to cover them.

Ash hummed and looked around, tapping her fingers on her camera lightly as she thought. She turned around a few times before her eyes landed on Sal. The corners of her mouth twitched upwards and she shifted on her feet and chewed her bottom lip, something Sal learned she does when she’s nervous.

“Could….could I take a picture of you?” Ash asked, uncertainty present in her voice. Sal seemed shocked, obviously not expecting her to ask that but blushed behind his mask as he nodded.

“Sure. Where should I stand? Should I sit? Should I take my hat off? Or should I-“

“Without your mask.” Ash cut him off and he instantly stopped talking. A silence fell between the two. Ash was avoiding looking at him and mentally kicking herself for asking that. Sal was fiddling with his fingers, wondering WHY she would want that. Sure, she’s seen his face a few times and didn’t seem disgusted by it, but in no way was his face picture worthy.

A minute of silence passed and she was about to tell him to forget it but he agreed, shocking her. She asked him a couple times if he was sure and assured him that if he was uncomfortable that he didn’t have to do it. Sal just laughed, slightly nervous, and shrugged his shoulders. If Ash wanted to take a picture of him without his mask, then he would let her.

He turned away, reaching behind to unclasp his mask slowly. Ash tapped her foot in anticipation, it’s been months since she’s seen his face and she’s been eager to see it again. She just thought it was weird for her to come out and ask, knowing how he hates to show it. When he turned around Ash grinned and instantly raised her camera.

“What….what should I do?” Sal asked and shifted from foot to foot, not used to having the camera directly on him. Ash instructed him to look this way then that way, but nothing seemed to be working. Sal looked stiff and uncomfortable and she was starting to feel bad.

“Why don’t you try sitting down? And relax, just tell me when you’re ready, ok? No rush.” She spoke gently. Sal nodded and sat down, folding his legs and running a hand through his hair. He took a deep breath and let it out, looking off to the frozen lake for a second. He heard a click and raised his eyebrow, looking at the aspiring photographer.

“I wasn’t ready?” Sal said confused but Ash just grinned and shrugged.

“Whoops, my finger slipped.” She chuckled and looked at the picture as soon as it came out. Her eyes softened and she smiled fondly at the picture.

“How does it look?” he questioned curiously, hoping it was decent, but not expecting much since his face was in it.

“I lied,” Ash mumbled making Sal raise an eyebrow “this is my favorite picture.” She showed Sal who took it from her. He actually cringed looking at it, he hated seeing his face in the mirror and even more in pictures.

“I like your other ones better.” Sal said and reached down to pick up his mask, wiping some snow off it. Ash just shrugged and kept looking at the picture. She gathered the others and put her gloves back on.

“I’m ready when you are.” She announced and Sal nodded and put his mask on. The two of them walked away from the pond and out the park, heading back to Addison Apartments. On the walk Ash was looking through her pictures and Sal was looking at Ash in a not so subtle way. He liked her so much. She was pretty, funny, creative, nice, pretty, did he mention pretty?

He wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab her hand and kiss her, but there’s no way she feels the same. Ash is one of the prettiest girls in school and she can get any guy she wants, there’s no way she feels the same way about him, and that makes him sad. He hated keeping these feelings in, he was considering telling her how he felt. Even though she might hate him, at least he told her, right? But what if she thinks he’s weird and doesn’t want to be friends anymore? But what if she likes him back? Thinking she might like him back actually made Sal scoff and shake his head. Ash glanced over at him but said nothing as they kept walking.

_ “Just tell her!” _Sal told himself. This was the perfect time. If she felt the same way then great! But if she didn’t and hated him then he could easily step into oncoming traffic. He thought that was better than dying of embarrassment.

“Are you ok, Sal?” Ash asked concerned as she stopped walking, making Sal stop also. He stared at her and before he could even stop himself, he blurted it out a little too loud.

“I like you, Ash!” once the words left his mouth he felt both relieved but also terrified. He carefully inspected Ash’s face, waiting to see her reaction. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he was beginning to feel sick.

Obviously not expecting that, Ash looked surprised. She blinked a few times, letting what he said process in her brain before breaking out into a huge smile.

“I like you too.” She replied and walked over to him.

“No,” Sal shook his head, thinking she meant it in a platonic way “I mean I LIKE you. Like like, you know, like in an I want to date you way…not a friend way.” He clarified slowly, cheeks burning behind his mask. “B-but if you don’t feel the same way I totally understand. I just hope we can still be friends!”

Ash let out a laugh and nodded her head. “Yes, I like like you too, Sal.” She grinned and Sal blinked, now it was his turn to be surprised. He wasn’t really expecting her to return his feelings, he was expecting her to say she doesn’t feel the same way but they can still be friends.

“R-really?” Sal stuttered, eyes going wide but smiling widely. Even though she couldn't see it, Ash knew he was smiling which made her smile.

“Yes really.” She started walking but not before reaching her hand out for Sal to take. Without hesitation he took her hand in his gloved ones. His heart was still beating and he felt a little light headed. Was this real? Or was it all a dream? Will he wake up the next morning disappointed that none of this happened?

The two walked all the way back to Addison Apartments in silence. When they got inside both of them let out a sigh of relief at the warm air that washed over them. Sal pulled off his hat and Ash pulled off her coat. Sal told her that he was going to stop by his apartment to put his coat and gloves up since he was 99% sure he wasn’t going back outside anytime today. Ash nodded and decided to walk with him.

As soon as he opened the door, he saw Gizmo sitting on the couch watching TV. The cat looked over at the two before turning back to watch his shows. Ash giggled to herself and followed Sal to his room. She looked around, taking in everything since she’s only been here a few times. They rarely hang out in Sal’s apartment, it’s usually in Larry’s or Todd’s.

“So,” Sal started as he turned to the girl now sitting on his bed “does this uh…does this mean that we’re you know, uh…” he awkwardly trailed off and sat beside her. Ash reached behind him to unclasp his mask and place it on the bed beside them. She looked into his eyes and smiled before leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

“Yes, we’re dating.” She nodded and he blushed deeply.

“O-oh o-ok great! So….does that meant that I can…kiss you?” he asked nervously. Ash smiled at his cuteness and nodded.

“Yes, you can kiss me.” She said quietly. Sal gently placed his hand on her face and looked into her green eyes that seemed to be sparkling. He gulped and closed his eyes before closing the distance between the two.

He could still hear his heart in his ears but tried his best to ignore it. After a few seconds of awkwardly kissing he pulled away and began apologizing profusely, saying he isn’t sure if he’s doing it right and how this is his first kiss. Ash cut him off by slamming her lips into his and running a hand through his hair. The kiss was fine, in fact, it was the best kiss she’s ever had.

This continued for a few minutes, Sal’s hand still rested on her face as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb, and Ash’s hands still in his hair. It’s like they were lost in their own little world where nothing else mattered. Neither of them wanted this to end.

“So this is where you were!” they both jumped apart and snapped their heads to see Larry crossing his arms standing in his doorway with Todd behind him. He had an amused look and Todd was just smiling widely. Sal and Ash looked at each other, both blushing madly and began stuttering, trying to think of a response.

“I knew you two liked each other. It was obvious.” Todd said as he walked inside his room with Larry. Sal reached to grab Ash’s hand, blush never leaving his face.

“Was it really that obvious?” Sal asked and Larry rolled his eyes.

“Of course it was. Now come on, I challenge your girlfriend to a snowman building contest.” Larry put his hands in his pockets.

“We just came from outside. No way we’re going back out! It’s freezing.” Ash frowned and Larry raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? That sounds like what someone who knows they can’t build a better snowman than me would say.” He smirked to himself, trying to rile Ash up. She narrowed her eyes and gave her camera to Sal before standing up.

“You’re on, Johnson. Sal,” she looked at him as she put her jacket back on “we’ll finish this later.” She winked, making his heart skip a beat as she walked out with Larry. The other two weren’t too far behind.

“She’s always up for a challenge, huh?” Todd mused as they walked outside into the cold once more.

“Yeah,” Sal mumbled as he watched his new girlfriend concentrate as she made the bottom for the snowman. He raised Ash’s camera and aimed it at her. She just happened to look up and saw him aiming the camera at her. She smiled brightly and held up her hands, making a heart with them at Sal. “But that’s why I like her.” He smiled as he took the picture.


End file.
